Someone to Love
by DayDream21
Summary: Jason and Gia are two people who hate each other and than are forced together in an unpleseant situation.
1. Prologue

Someone to Love - Prologue  
  
Author's note: In this story Nikolas and Gia dated but now they're just friends and Gia and Carly are best friends. And the whole Carly turning Sonny into the FBI never happened. Jason just got back into town. Since Carly never betrayed Sonny she still owns have of Deception.  
  
Gia was walking along the docks, she needed time to think, not about anything in particular, there just seemed to be a lot going on lately. She was in the middle of a deep thought concerning everything her life was lacking when yelling interrupted her. She moved closer so she could hear what they were arguing about.  
  
Man: "You screwed up for the last time!"  
  
Gia heard gunshots and tried to muffle her own scream. It didn't work they heard her.  
  
Man: "Hey, Stevie check it out!"  
  
Gia saw them walking towards her, she tried to run but the man was to fast.  
  
"Hey!" Stevie yelled as he grabbed Gia and put his hand over her mouth. "Look at what I found boss, a cute little girl just dying of curiosity." The other men all laughed. "Boss, I think she saw the incident that just occurred."  
  
Boss: "Well than, it's too bad we'll have to dispose of such a beautiful creature." He walks over to Gia and slightly touches her face before he slaps her. "Nosy bitch, it'll teach you to mind your own business. Take care of her Stevie." The man turned to address Stevie as he started to walk away.  
  
"It's just you and me now sweetie." Stevie whispered in her ear and he turned Gia around so she is now facing him.  
  
Gia is terrified, desperately looking around for a way to escape. She swears she can see her entire life flash behind her eyes, and it was incomplete. Before Gia knew it something had happened and she was falling backwards with the man falling on top of her. She looked into his eyes when they hit the ground and they were closed. All of a sudden she noticed blood everywhere. She wasn't sure if it was his or hers. She finally found the ability to scream.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed louder as someone started pulling the man off of her. "Someone please help!" The man picked her up and dragged her away. He didn't speak until they were a fair distance away.  
  
Man: "Hey now be quiet, I won't hurt you I promise."  
  
Gia nodded her head, and the man removed his hand.  
  
Man: "Come on, I'll take you somewhere safe."  
  
"Wait, I know you.you're Emily's brother.you're Jason." Gia gasped.  
  
Jason looked more closely at the woman and inwardly groaned. It was Gia Campbell, the Face of Deception. 'Describes her perfectly,' Jason thought while he was trying to figure out what he'd do with her now. 


	2. Chapter 1

Someone to Love - Chapter One  
  
Jason turned towards Gia and quietly said, "Okay here's what we're going to do-"  
  
"What?" Gia was clearly annoyed by his being annoyed plus being completely freaked out by what had just happened.  
  
"We need to get you out of here and-"  
  
Voice: "FREEZE!!! PCPD You have the right to.."  
  
The only thing Jason and Gia could think about was how much trouble they were in now.  
  
At the Police Station  
  
The cops were bringing in Jason and Gia, Taggert had heard the news on the radio and was ready and waiting to tear into Jason Morgan.  
  
"Morgan!!! What the HELL did you do to my sister! Gia are you alright did he hurt you?" Taggert screamed and was red with extreme anger.  
  
"Gia don't say anything until Alexis gets here," Jason tried to explain.  
  
"She's MY sister and she'll talk to me if she wants to!!!!!!! Now Gia tell me what. The. Hell. Happened."  
  
"Gia don't say anything!" Jason was much more calm than Taggert.  
  
"You Shut UP!!!!!! Gia talk to me!"  
  
Both men stared at Gia; she had no idea what to do. She decided she wouldn't do anything until she decided on something else.  
  
Gia: "You know I don't feel like talking to anyone! So please leave me ALONE!"  
  
"Fine you sit there and cool down, you anger boy, come with me and you can cool down in a cell."  
  
"I want a phone call."  
  
"Of course you do," Taggert says so sarcastically.  
  
As Taggert walked away Gia sat there in disbelief, she felt like her entire life had done a 180 a less than an hour.  
  
Jason called Sonny and told him what happened-most of what happened. He left out pretty much all of the parts including Gia. He figured he'd deal with that later, or in person, he really didn't want to deal with it at all.  
  
When Carly walked in to the police station she was completely worried about Jason, you never knew what the PCPD would try. Carly looked around for Jason, she saw a frazzled looking Gia sitting down.  
  
"Gia, what are you doing here?! Are you hurt? You have a shoot tomorrow!" Carly started shooting off questions.  
  
"I was attacked," Gia, surprisingly calmly answered.  
  
"Omigod! What happened? Are you okay?" Carly's eyes grew wide with each word.  
  
"I'm fine. It's just that-Gia stopped talking as Taggert and Jason approach, and Jason is in handcuffs.  
  
"Carly is-" Jason Began "Gia have you-" Taggert Began  
  
"Huh, Sonny and Alexis will be here in a sec they stopped to talk to the D.A. Taggert, Gia was just telling me about-"  
  
"Well see I just came over to see if Gia would tell me about what Jason did tonight," Taggert said with a snooty tone.  
  
"Jason! You mean-- That's crazy! What are you charging Jason with? How exactly is Gia involved?"  
  
"Well Mrs. C that really doesn't involve you, and-"  
  
"The hell it doesn't involve me! Jason and Gia are BOTH my friends and I WANT to know!"  
  
"Carly, would you please calm down," Jason said as he looked around and noticed everyone was staring.  
  
"Only if Lieutenant Taggert removes his the stick from his ass!"  
  
"Gia, these are the people you call your friends." Taggert shouted but didn't remove his glare from Jason and Carly.  
  
"What the hell is going on! Taggert Alexis and I would like to speak to Jason NOW!" Turning to Gia. "You're covered in blood, are you okay?"  
  
"Sonny, Tagg-"  
  
Sonny holds up his hand to silence Carly, while he is still looking at Gia.  
  
"I'm fine," Gia whispered, looking only briefly up at Sonny.  
  
"Okay, Alexis and I'll go talk to Jason, Carly you take Gia and get her cleaned up."  
  
"Gia, I'm sorry but you can't go any where, we need a statement first."  
  
"Well I think this is beginning to make sense, Sonny has filled me in on the way here and watching this little scene unfold, Gia is your only material witness against Jason isn't she?" 


	3. Chapter 2

Someone To Love - Chapter 2  
  
"Don't you ever get tired of defending scum, Ms. Davis," Taggert asked impatiently.  
  
"Well Taggert I'll take that as a yes. Now Sonny why don't you and Jason go on in and I'm going to try and find out what the charges they are pressing against you. Carly why don't you take Gia and help her clean up than I'll talk with you and help walk you through your statement."  
  
Everyone just nodded, including Gia and Carly; everyone was too tired to argue. Taggert had walked away but had not given up, he was determined to get his sister away from those awful people, and put Sonny's lackey in jail.  
  
"What happened tonight Jason?"  
  
"I don't know Sonny, I was walking out on the docks, I heard gunshots, and shouting so I went to go check it out. It was Roscoe and his men, I didn't get a chance to find out who they offed because they spotted Gia and Roscoe gave his men orders to have her taken care of because she saw the whole thing."  
  
Sonny paced back and forth listening intently.  
  
So basically everything went wrong that could? But that's only one body, and how did Gia get covered in blood?"  
  
"Roscoe and all of his men except for one left. That guy went after Gia, she started screaming, he took out his gun I took out mine, end of story."  
  
"So it was just self-defense, right, Jason? You were protecting Gia?"  
  
"Yeah but the police won't buy that," Jason said.  
  
"Yeah I know you're right, and if you did, you and Gia would be more of a target than you guys already are," Sonny told Jason.  
  
Jason got up out of his chair join Sonny.  
  
"It won't take Roscoe long to figure out what happened, assuming he doesn't know already, and when he does-"  
  
"He'll put a hit out on you and Gia," Sonny continued for Jason.  
  
"I can take care of myself, but what about Gia? She is already in the public eye so it won't take them long at all to find out who she is."  
  
"Well," Sonny said as he turned towards Jason, "we'd have to put guards on her around the clock."  
  
"Yeah, Taggert would love that."  
  
"Well she could stay with me Carly," Sonny started lifting off ideas.  
  
"But Gia can't make a statement, saying what happened, it'll make Roscoe more upset."  
  
"Oh, this is such a mess what are we going to do," Sonny said as he covered his face with his hands, "lets get Alexis in here see what she has to say."  
  
After Sonny told Alexis what happened she gave him a pitiful look.  
  
"You won't like what I have to say," Alexis said trying to prepare Jason and Sonny for her news. "The best way to mutiny Gia and stop the PCPD, and protect Gia and same time would be to pull and Sonny and Carly."  
  
"You mean Jason and Gia get married," Sonny asked with raised eyebrows, and wide eyes, while Jason stared at the both of them with disbelief.  
  
"You're serious?" Jason asked.  
  
"Without Gia's statement all they have is circumstantial evidence. So they have to let you go and you just can't leave town. You'll need to talk to Gia, maybe she can play on her brother's sensitive side, if he has one, let her come back tomorrow, and by than you'll be married."  
  
"Hey, couldn't help but overhear," Carly walked into the room, "it sounds like a great plan but how do you plan on getting Gia to agree on this."  
  
"Well sweetie," Sonny said while smiling innocently at her, "we don't, but you do."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Carly started waving her hands, " I love Jason but Gia will kill me."  
  
Sonny turned towards Carly and seriously said, "Carly there may already be men after Gia, we have to do this to so Jason can protect her and than her statement can't be used against him."  
  
Carly let go of Sonny's hands and sat down.  
  
"Omigod. You're serious. What if she says no?" Carly's voice was barely above a whisper now.  
  
"We'll deal with that if we have to." Sonny sat on the table and held up her face so she was looking at him. "Will you talk to her?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Great," Alexis got up and started gathering papers, "I'm going to try and get us out of here."  
  
Alexis walked back into the room with Gia.  
  
"Okay I finally got the D.A. to let you guys go but Jason you-"  
  
"Can't leave town I know, I know, I know."  
  
OUTSIDE the PCPD  
  
"Gia will you come to the penthouse we need to talk," Sonny more commanded it then asked, but Gia just nodded her head, she didn't feel like arguing, she was too tired.  
  
SONNY'S PENTHOUSE  
  
"Gia you witnessed a crime committed by very dangerous criminal," Sonny started as everyone sat down, "and he will do anything to keep you from talking, from going to the police and telling them what you saw."  
  
"But I have to, the police are waiting for my statement, I can't leave town."  
  
"Also," Carly started in, "your brother will try and twist your statement around every way he can to arrest Jason."  
  
Gia wanted to defend her brother but she knew it was true.  
  
"So what are you guys saying," Gia asked preparing herself for the worst.  
  
"Well," Carly said sitting down next to Jason and holding her hands, "there is one way to help both situations, now it is a little extreme, but it is the ONLY way to save both you any Jason." Carly took a dramatic pause.  
  
"Carly enough already just tell me how!"  
  
"You and Jason have to get married."  
  
Everyone stared at Gia and waited for her reaction. 


	4. Chapter 3

Someone to Love - Chapter 3  
  
SONNY'S PENTHOUSE  
  
Gia looked up at the three faces staring back at hers, only one looked away- Jason. "Well, um, that is a very interesting solution, completely insane, but interesting!" Gia screamed as she got up from the couch.  
  
"Gia, I knew you'd react like this but you have to understand it-"  
  
"NO CARLY! YOU KNEW NOTHING! AND I-I DON'T HAVE TO UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!!!! This is all crazy, you are all crazy," Gia had lowered her voice but was still unbelievably angry. She pointed at each one of them as she declared their lunacy. "Okay well now you all know what I think, I want to hear what, uh, Jason thinks."  
  
"Hey I'm unhappy about this as you are, you're not exactly my dream wife, and after everything Elizabeth's said you've done-"  
  
Gia's eye's and mouth went wide. "YOUR DREAM WIFE! WHAT ELIZABETH'S SAID I'VE DONE, OH YEAH THERE'S ARE GOOD SOURCE, THAT'S LIKE ME LISTENING TO WHAT MARCUS SAYS ABOUT YOU AND SONNY!!!!"  
  
"She has a really good point there, Jase." Carly quietly stated.  
  
"STAY OUT OF THIS CARLY!"  
  
"DON'T YELL AT HER!!!" Gia turned toward Sonny and Carly her were, if by accident she wasn't sure, standing in front of the door. "YOU WANT ME TO MARRY THAT!!! THE LAST TIME WE WERE IN THE SAME ROOM TOGETHER HE KICKED ME OUT BECAUSE I MIGHT HURT HIS PRECIOUS ELIZABETH."  
  
"SONNY, DON'T LISTEN TO THAT! THE GIRL IS A PROFESSIONAL LIAR! SHE WAS IN MY ROOM ABOVE JAKE'S ACCUSING ME AND ELIZABETH OF A WHOLE BUNCH OF BULL-"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Gia screamed. "YOU MISERABLE SONUVABITCH! I can-, I jus-," Gia's voice had lowered considerably, and she started to pace back and forward talking to herself.  
  
"Jason, I know you don't like this, but please calm down." Sonny had now left Carly's side and approached Jason.  
  
"Fine, I will, but Carly what the hell is she doing?"  
  
They all turned towards Gia who was still pacing back and forth, saying things that could not be understood.  
  
"I-uuh I think you broke her," Alexis spoke up for the first time since they had arrived.  
  
"No, no, she does that when she gets really mad, she starts speaking in Spanish, French, both, I don't know. Gia!" Gia looked up, and seemed surprised that they were all staring at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You were doing that thing again."  
  
"What thinking?" Gia asked sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah in other languages, and it freaks everyone out."  
  
"Whatever Carly, I am NOT marrying him."  
  
"Gia it's the only way," Sonny said as he took a seat next to the young girl. He truly sympathized with her and he wished Jason would too, or at least try.  
  
"So I have to marry a man who hates me as much as I hate him?" Gia looked at both Carly and Sonny.  
  
"No, no Jason doesn't hate you, do you, Jason?" Carly turned towards Jason with a glare. He just returned a grunt, and Carly's glare became colder.  
  
"Well I did save her life tonight." Jason was tired he just wanted this over with. He hated to admit it to himself but he did feel bad for her, after everything she had been through tonight this was the last thing she needed.  
  
"You don't have to sound so disappointed. But I don't want anyone to go to jail because of me, and I have this incredible urge to stay alive."  
  
Everyone except Jason looked at Gia like she had just given him or her a gift; finally Sonny spoke up, "So you'll do it?"  
  
"Yeah I'll do it."  
  
Everyone rushed of to start making plans leaving Gia and Jason alone in the penthouse pondering how their lives were about to change. 


	5. Chapter 4

Someone to Love - Chapter 4  
  
Sonny, Carly, and Alexis raced around the penthouse making phone calls arranging the impromptu nuptials. The newlyweds-to-be sat, Jason on the couch, Gia on the desk chair, eyeing each other, sizing the other up, both trying to do it while the other wasn't looking.  
  
Jason twiddled his thumbs, reminding himself to breathe, hating this waiting that was being enforced on him. He looked at Gia through the corner of his eye only to see her quickly look away. He couldn't take it anymore, he turned around to Sonny who was rushing by, "you sure you don't me to do anything?"  
  
"No, it's almost ready."  
  
Jason loudly exhaled, turned back around, and tried to settle in his seat.  
  
"A little impatient are we?" Gia asked Jason mockingly. The only reply she received was a grunt. "Oh, how charming, reverting back to your caveman ways. So it's true what they say, you stick to one-word syllables all the time. This marriage we'll great fun."  
  
"Yeah like it's my dream to be married to some model, with a huge attitude problem."  
  
"Attitude problem? First of all you don't even know me, so why don't you get off your fucking high horse before you judge me, and second of all I never really was a model. Yeah I tried for the Face of Deception, because CARLY asked me too. And I didn't get the job at first, your stupid precious Elizabeth did. AND when Laura realized she had made a mistake in picking little Miss Muffet over me-"  
  
"Oh YOU ARE SOO MODEST!!!"  
  
"DO NOT INTERRUPT ME!!! YOU JACKASS!!!" By now Jason and Gia were screaming at each other.  
  
"OH THAT'S REAL MATURE, NAME CALLING!!!"  
  
"YOU CALLED ME SOME HOITY TOITY MODEL FIRST!!!!"  
  
"THAT'S NOT WHAT I SAID-I SAID THAT YOU WERE A SELF-CENTERED SPOILED-"  
  
"JASON!" Jason and Gia were going at each other with everything in them, they were so involved fighting that they didn't see Alexis, Sonny, and Carly come back in the room. Neither one of them heard Sonny and Carly calling their names. "Can the two of you please cool it?" Sonny said this while hopefully looking back and forth between the two of them; he was beginning to get a headache from their bickering.  
  
"I was just trying to inform Jason of the truth about my modeling." Gia politely told Sonny. "Needless to say, he started harping on how I hurt poor defenseless Elizabeth."  
  
"Oh, goddam it, Sonny that's not what happened!"  
  
"That's it! I don't want to hear anymore! You two are like children! Now Gia you go with Carly and get ready." Sonny was rubbing his forehead, bracing himself for more arguing.  
  
"Get ready?" Gia asked.  
  
"Oh, sweetie," Carly waked over and put her arm around Gia, "I'm not letting you get married in bloody jeans and a t-shirt." With that Carly pulled Gia up to change.  
  
"I'll be in the other room making some calls," Alexis said giving Sonny and Jason sometime alone.  
  
With Alexis gone Sonny turned to Jason, "are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"There's no other way," Jason paused before continuing, "no other easier way."  
  
"Well you're doing a good thing." Sonny patted Jason on the shoulder in the macho way that males do.  
  
Gia and Carly returned from upstairs, Carly came down first she was dressed in red. Gia was in a simple but elegant white dress, that wasn't at all for a virgin, more for an angel that was sick and tired of being good.  
  
Jason looked up at Gia and hated the feeling he had in his gut: lust.  
  
There was a knock at the door, and Alexis came out from the kitchen. "Is that the priest?"  
  
Before she could be answered the guard opened the door and the priest entered.  
  
Sonny turned to Gia, "You look great, are you ready?  
  
"I guess so." Gia took a deep breath and thought about how much her life would change in the next 24 hours. She looked at Jason, she was disappointed, she could do so much better. She was marrying someone who could barely stand to be in the same room as her. She knew that the marriage wasn't real, but it still hurt her heart, she wasn't even sure he respected her. Well one thing was for sure, that was when they were married little lizard would NOT be coming around. She wondered what people would think. They'd all be shocked, her family would be devastated. Oh well it wasn't forever. Gia hated thinking that, marriage was supposed to be forever. And as unbelievably irritating as Jason was Gia knew she could do a lot worse.  
  
"So is the couple ready to begin," the priest asked.  
  
Jason and Gia just looked at each other and braced themselves. 


	6. Chapter 5

The Priest began without waiting for a response. Gia took a deep breath and willed herself not to think. She blocked out all of the words everything around her; she refused to let herself feel. 

i _'This isn't how it's supposed to be,'_ /i the tiny voice in Gia's head started to protest. Gia tried her best to quiet it. 

'I know Jason will give me a divorce as soon as this is all over.' She silently said to herself.

i _'Divorce? You always promised yourself you would only get married once and that would be it for you.'_ /i 

'Shut up!' Gia was getting quite annoyed with the damn voice in her head, she was trying to concentrate on what the priest said, her part had to be coming up soon, and then she could go home.

Home? Where was her home? Did she have one? Would she now live with Jason?

i _'DUH!! Of course you will! You ARE his wife!'_ /i 

'His wife? I'm a wife now?' With that Gia was forced to leave her thoughts as it was her turn to promise to love and cherish until death do them part.

+++

Jason took a deep breath and refused to look at his bride. She was a model, an exotic beauty, and those types of people had a way about them. Their beauty was unique and painful to the male body. Their charms were as lethal as their looks, sexy and erotic, anyone who fell under them was trapped. He was sure as hell not going to be one of those poor bastards. 


	7. Chapter 6

Someone to Love Ch. 6  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest happily stated.  
  
Gia and Jason stood there awkwardly, neither knowing what to do next.  
  
"Thank you very much for coming," Sonny spoke up sensing the awkwardness and tension in the room. He then ushered the priest outside, and slowly turned around to face the newlyweds.  
  
Jason and Gia just quietly stood there.  
  
"Well that's the most quiet you two have been since we got here," Carly joked.  
  
"Carly," both Jason and Gia said to Carly.  
  
"Look, that's so cute they're-"  
  
"Carly, please," Jason sharply said, clearly not in the mood for Carly's banter.  
  
"So, what now?" Gia asked finally finding her voice.  
  
"Well, you and Jason will have to make it look like a real marriage, so that means you'll have to move in together."  
  
"Then, I have to go home and pack."  
  
"No don't worry about it, we had all of your things brought over."  
  
"Uh, thank you Sonny. So I guess there is nothing really left for me to do."  
  
"Ah, yes there is, you can go across the hall and get some sleep, you look exhausted," Carly said with a smirk on her face, eager to get her two closest friends together.  
  
"Gee, thanks Carly."  
  
"Gia, come on, you have a shoot tomorrow."  
  
"What are you talking about," Jason asked confused, "I thought you said you weren't a model?" He turned his direction towards Gia.  
  
"Well, technically I am," Gia timidly answered, "but-"  
  
"Oh, you see, we've been married like what-two seconds and she's already lying!" Jason had yelled angrily at Sonny and Carly.  
  
"Okay, SHE is right here-and AHH!" Gia screamed. "It must be really bad if thirty seconds after the actual ceremony you want a divorce!"  
  
Before Jason could respond Sonny spoke up, "Carly why don't you take Gia across the hall to Jason's, while I talk to him."  
  
Carly nodded and pulled an extremely annoyed Gia through the door. Carly continued to pull Gia across the hall and into Jason's apartment. When they got there Carly closed the door behind Gia and examined her, "so how are you, really?"  
  
"Let's see, how am I? Well, I just married someone who can't stand me, and who I don't much care for either. Oh and did I mention that my new husband works for the man my brother has hated since forever, and he has also warned my repeatedly to stay away from the both of them." Gia sat down in huff when she finished.  
  
"Gia, I thought that none of that mattered to you."  
  
"It doesn't, but my brother is still really important to me."  
  
"Gia-"  
  
"No, Carly, can you just go, I really want to be alone right now."  
  
"Sure." Carly turned and opened the door, " you know Jason's a really great guy once you get to know him." With that she walked out leaving Gia all alone in the penthouse with her thoughts. 


	8. Chapter 7

Someone to Love - Chapter 7  
  
Carly walked into the penthouse to find Jason and Sonny deep in conversation as usual and they stopped talking as soon as she walked in, as usual. As she walked in they both turned to look at her.  
  
"Where's Gia?" Jason asked, with an added tone of annoyance from Carly's earlier comments.  
  
"She was tired, and so am I, so I think I'll head to bed also."  
  
"I'll be up in a little while," Sonny called after her.  
  
"Yeah," Carly said as she reached the stairs. She was about to start climbing the stairs when she paused, turned around, and concentrated her focus on Jason. "You know Gia is a really great person once you get to know her."  
  
Jason just stared off into space as Carly continued upstairs.  
  
Sonny studied Jason for a minute, and then spoke softly to him so as to not pull him completely out of his trance, "Why don't you go on home and get some rest."  
  
Jason rubbed his face with his hands, nodded slightly, and walked out the door to his penthouse. Before opening the door to his and his bride's new home, he took a deep breath, preparing himself for whatever may wait for him on the other side. He slowly entered the penthouse and closed it quietly behind him. He took another deep breath, trying to figure out if the current situation was real or not, but there was no need, because a very real Gia was right in front of him. 


	9. Chapter 8

Promise Me Chapter 8  
  
"The next gorgeous girl I see," Nikolas asked disbelievingly. "Do you know what could possibly happen if I did that?" "I feel like I'm going to regret asking this but I'm just dying of curiosity," Lucky joked.  
"If I did that, this 'gorgeous woman' or whatever, would barely be able to put a sentence together, not able to remove herself from her reflection, or even worse."  
"And, you know Nikolas, I was watching this movie last week and this really beautiful woman turned out to be a man."  
"Ugh! Thanks Lucky," Nikolas groaned.  
"I'm just kidding, you have to stop being 'Mr. The glass is half empty' and find someone," Lucky had stopped laughing and become more serious.  
"With Helena taking all of my money away, the only thing I need to find is a flat mate to help make rent."  
"Whatever bro, it's your life, and if you want to be alone and miserable be it. I have to pick up Liz at Kelly's. See you," Lucky got headed to the door.  
"Bye, bro wish me luck," Nikolas said more to himself, but having no idea what he was talking about.  
  
"Modeling," Gia asked, "sure what little girl doesn't." "No, you don't get it, I own a cosmetic company; okay well almost half of one, and right now we are looking for our signature model." "Okay, Carly right," Gia asked wanting to make sure she had her name right, "I'm flattered that you want me to model, but I just want a nice simple job, low-key." "Gia look," Carly had put on no-bull demeanor, "you think about this over night, and come to my office tomorrow morning," Carly told her as she gave Gia/Catie her card. "Than if you still haven't changed your mind I can find something else for you, deal?" "Are you for real?" Catie couldn't believe her new dumb luck.  
"Just please SERIOUSLY think about it! BYE!" Carly ran off before giving Gia/Catie a chance to reply.  
"Bye, " Gia said to herself.  
  
OUTSIDE OF KELLY'S  
  
Lucky grabbed Carly's arm as she was hurrying past him.  
"Hey watch it! Don't manhandle me!"  
"Jeez! Carly calm down, I just want to ask you something."  
"Make it fast," Carly was more than annoyed by now, she had her hands on her hips and was preparing sarcastic comebacks.  
"Who was that girl you were talking to?"  
"Oh, uh, Her name's Catie, she's new in town, she might be my new assistant. Why? Finally seeing Little Lizard for what she really is?"  
"No, not quite," Lucky said choosing to ignore Carly's sarcastic comment.  
"Than what is it?" Carly shook her head as Lucky started to open his mouth. "Oh, whatever I don't care! Look I didn't have time but can you tell my mom about Catie and tell her that she'll either be needing a room above Kelly's or an apartment at the Brownstone."  
"Sure no problem," Lucky answered but was unsure of his cousins motives.  
"Thanks, See ya," Carly said as she walked away.  
  
Lucky shook his head trying to un-confuse himself from his run in with Carly. Though parts of the conversation stood out clear as day.  
"Hey, your Catie right?"  
"Who are you," Gia demanded. She was still nervous, and it seemed as though everyone in the town wanted to know everything about her.  
"I'm Lucky, my aunt owns this place, and I heard you might be looking for a place. But if now is a bad time, I can find you later," Lucky said as he started to get put of his seat.  
"No, sit down, I'm sorry, people have just been asking so many questions I started to get annoyed. And yes I am Catie, and I am looking for a place to stay."  
"Nice to meet you Catie, now my brother, Nikolas, owns this beautiful cottage. He's looking for a roommate." 


	10. Chapter 9

Someone to Love - Chapter 9  
  
Gia woke up to the sun streaming through the windows. At first she didn't realize where she was, and then when she did, she groaned in the revelation that the events of the previous evening were not a nightmare. She really did witness a murder; people are now most likely hunting her down, and she did become Mrs. Jason Morgan. She shuddered and wanted nothing but to burrow into the covers and stay there forever-or at least until the nightmare was over. But she had a shoot to go to, so she dragged herself out of bed and to the shower.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Jason was downstairs on the phone when he heard Gia moving around upstairs. Her took a deep breath and drank more coffee to prepare himself for the day that lay ahead. He knew it would be hell.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Gia started to head down stairs, she knew she had a shoot to undergo, plus an altercation with her brother and mother. When she reached the bottom Jason turned and stared for a second before returning to his phone conversation. She wanted to wait until he was off the phone to tell him where she was going, but she looked at her watch and decided she was her own person and didn't have to tell him jack shit. She'd politely inform one of the guards.  
  
As she headed towards the door Jason grabbed her arm, his touch made her body go rigid, she hadn't expected it to feel the way it had. His touch, she expected it to be could and abrasive, but was soft and gentle.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
Jason mistook her reaction for fear-fear of him, so he let go of her arm and motioned for her to wait a minute. She did, but sat with and irritated look on her face and her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
Jason hung up the phone and turn towards Gia, his wife, "uh Carly stopped by to say that they rescheduled your photo shoot, she thought you could use the day to cool off."  
  
"Yeah that'd be nice if I could actually do that."  
  
"What do you mean?" Jason asked taking a seat across from her.  
  
"Well we have to go down to the police station don't we? And I have to tell my brother about what happened. I mean, what do I say? Hey Marcus this is my husband-" As soon as Gia said that she looked up at Jason who was waiting for her to finish her sentence. She couldn't find the words; all she could hear in head was the word 'husband,' repeated over and over again. She couldn't stop what started bubbling up inside of her. She looked at Jason and let it go. 


	11. Chapter 10

Someone to Love Ch. 10  
  
Gia couldn't stop the wave of laughter that had been building. This whole situation was completely ridiculous. How the hell did it happen? Just the thought of Jason as her husband was in all honesty laughable. She loathed him as he did her. And now they're married? Gia couldn't help but see the comedy and oddity of the situation.  
  
Jason stared at his wife who was laughing hysterically. He didn't understand. What had he missed? Jason had been expecting tears or yelling; any other reaction but this.  
  
"Are you okay?" Jason asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." When Jason continued to look at her as if she had an extra eye she continued to explain herself. "Okay, I'm sorry. It's just that this whole situation is completely insane. Yesterday was. well normal, nothing odd was going on, and I was just going on about my life. And today, I am married, to the second hand man of Sonny Corinthos-a man my brother hates more than anything. Oh and did I mention that there may be man after me, waiting to kill me."  
  
"Yeah, and all of that is funny how?" Jason asked, completely not understanding her.  
  
"It's just like a complete 180 from how my life was yesterday. Excuse me for finding the humor in it."  
  
"Oh so having people after you is humorous than?" Jason said annoyance clear in his voice.  
  
"Look I wouldn't expect you to understand, because I'm sure if you ever laughed you face would explode!" Gia said, gearing herself up for an argument.  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jason snapped back.  
  
"Okay as much as I love hearing the two of you bicker back and forth Alexis is here and she wanted to talk about how to handle your encore appearance at the P.C.P.D." Carly interrupted, preventing Gia from hurling a comeback at Jason.  
  
Jason and Gia followed Carly across the hall to Penthouse 4.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Penthouse 4  
  
Sonny and Alexis were going over papers when the three walked in, followed by in awkward silence as Jason and Gia took opposite ends of the room.  
  
"Well I'm glad you two are settling in and getting along." Alexis said as she took in the site of two adults pouting like 6-year olds. "You do realize that you cannot act like this in public. You have to look like a REAL couple."  
  
"Alexis we know all of this. All I want to know is how the hell do we tell my brother?" Gia asked rubbing her head as she spoke, she suddenly had a horrible headache. "He's going to flip."  
  
"Yeah, it's pretty obvious how Taggert will react, and you can't really blame him. We can tell him either of two ways; we can have Alexis tell Scott and he can find out that way," by Gia's reaction as Sonny explained option number 1, he decided that it would be out of the question. "Or, we can go down to the station and tell him in person."  
  
"So. I'm thinking its option number two?" Alexis asked.  
  
"I think so, as much as I cannot stand the man the other way would be cruel." Carly spoke up, surprising Alexis, Sonny, and Jason with her understanding.  
  
"Well than, if everyone is ready and has their protective gear on, let's go." Alexis said, making a joke trying to ease the tension in the room.  
  
Nobody responded they just headed out the door gloomily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
P.C.P.D.  
  
All five of them walked into the station. Sonny hadn't wanted Carly to come, but Carly demanded, she was Gia's friend after all and wanted to support her.  
  
Gia's stomach was in knots, she couldn't breathe, she was scared of Marcus's reaction. Actually terrified of it.  
  
"Well if it isn't the towns most disgusting criminals, you must be here to once again get out of criminal charges. Well I don't care about whatever you think you've got going, but it ain't gonna work with me." 'Scotty' spat at the rather sullen looking group.  
  
"See, there you go again, spouting your mouth off about things you obviously have know clue about." Sonny returned rather coolly.  
  
"No! I know EXACTLY what I'm talking about! And you and your THUG are not going to get away with it!" Scotty yelled back as he glared at Sonny and Jason.  
  
"Okay what the hell is the lunatic talking about?!" Carly shouted at no one in particular.  
  
Scotty was preparing to retort when another answered for him.  
  
"I think he's talking about this," Taggert said, holding up a copy of Jason and Gia's marriage license. 


	12. Chapter 11

Someone to Love Ch. 11  
  
Gia's face lost all of its color as she saw what Marcus was holding. Oh god, what was she going to do now? Marcus looked furious.  
  
Marcus's head was hanging down as his hand held up the proof of her marriage. He lifted up his head and looked straight at Gia. The anger, pain, and feelings of betrayal were evident in his eyes. Gia had never seen him like this.  
  
"Gia tell me this isn't true." Marcus said in an undertone.  
  
"I can't Marcus, I'm sorry." Gia said, as her eyes concentrated on the floor, she couldn't bear to look at him, the disappointment she saw was too much.  
  
Marcus's face went dark with anger; he lunged for Jason, grabbed his collar and pushed him up against the wall. Jason didn't look surprised in fact it looked like he had been expecting this all along. Marcus was screaming in his face as three police officers pulled him off of Jason. Jason had just stared straight ahead, not reacting to anything. 'Figures,' Gia thought.  
  
"Gia I want to talk to you, in private." Marcus said through gritted teeth, trying to regain composure he pointed to one of the interrogation room.  
  
Jason looked at Gia, telling her she didn't have to, but she just nodded and followed Marcus.  
  
He slammed the door behind her and pointed to an empty chair. Gia, not wanting to make things worse, sat down.  
  
"You married that thug? Do you have any idea what he does? He kills Gia, he kills people for a living."  
  
"No Marcus, you don't know him." Gia said surprising even herself by the way that she had defended Jason.  
  
"I don't know him?! I didn't even think you had met him before today!" Marcus was switching between yelling and whispering.  
  
"Of course I had met him," Gia lied, "I worked for Carly and she is practically my best friend!"  
  
"Gia, I know why your doing this, okay." Marcus said trying to take another approach. "You don't have to protect him, and if they threatened you, I will protect you. You don't have to be afraid."  
  
"I'm not afraid!"  
  
"You cannot tell me that this marriage is real, everyone knows it's a sham! For God's sake Gia, come to your senses!"  
  
"Marcus please, it's my life and-"  
  
"No! Do not even go there! You are putting yourself in danger by being with those criminals!"  
  
"STOP IT! Those criminals are my friends!" Gia said as she jumped out of her chair. She knew Marcus would be upset, but he was acting like an ass.  
  
"FRIENDS! YOU CALL THEM FRIENDS! GIA HOW STUPID ARE YOU!"  
  
"WELL I MUST BE REAL STUPID TO HAVE BELIEVED THAT MY BROTHER CARED ABOUT ME!" Gia delivered her statement hoping it carried the spite that she felt.  
  
"GIA DAMMIT!! YOU KNOW I CARE! THAT IS WHY I FORBID YOU TO GO BACK WITH JASON MORGAN."  
  
At the word 'forbid' the blood in Gia's veins went cold. "Who the hell do you think you are? This is my life. No!" Gia said as she saw Marcus was about to interrupt; she spoke in an eerily calm voice. "You let me finish! This is my life! No one, no one tells me what to do. No one. How can you act like you know me? You don't! Okay so this is how it's going to be; stay the hell away from me, stay the hell away from MY husband, and stay the hell out of OUR LIVES!!!" With that Gia opened the door and stormed out of the P.C.P.D. blinded by everything around her, she was too angry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inside the P.C.P.D. Jason and Taggert continued to glare at each other. It was Taggert who spoke first.  
  
"You won't get away with this Morgan, I'll prove that this marriage is a fake and that you forced Gia into it. And when I do, I'll make sure that you never see the light of day again."  
  
Jason didn't answer him, he just continued glaring.  
  
"And if my sister gets hurt because of you, I swear I'll make you pay."  
  
With that Jason sighed, turned around and walked out of the precinct with Carly and Sonny following him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jason, Sonny, and Carly walked out to the parking lot and found Gia pacing in front of their car. Carly was the first to approach her, "Are you okay Gia?"  
  
"NO! I cannot believe he acted like that! I mean okay he's always hated Sonny, and Sonny always hated him, but to treat me like a child!!! I'm sorry, but that miserable-"  
  
"Gia, he's your brother and he's just worried about you." Everyone looked up at Sonny surprised to hear him stick up for Taggert.  
  
"I don't give damn! He sure didn't seem to care-never mind! But still! Everything I do is wrong! And I know I don't have the greatest track record, but come on, you have to admit that even Jason is an improvement over Nikolas."  
  
"Thank you," Jason said dryly.  
  
Gia didn't even stop to acknowledge his gripe, she just continued in her rant, "I mean with Nikolas, his uncle and his psycho grandma tried to either break us up or kill me, and his father tried to date me, get me into bed, used me as bait, and then tried to kill me. With Jason it's just the Quartermaines, and granted Edward is crazy, bitter, old, man, and then there's A.J. and his 'Pity me. Oh, poor me. I'm the victim,' and that's just plain pathetic. Otherwise I'm sure none of them will try and kill me. All right so there is the possibility that some guy out there wants me dead, but I think I'll take that over some psycho granny hell-bent on world domination." Gia leaned on the trunk of the car and took a deep breath; they all stared at her with bewildered looks upon their face.  
  
"You know Gia it's really bad for you to hold everything in, you should really tell us how you're feeling, and what's going through your mind." Carly joked.  
  
"Uh Carly, Johnny will take you and Gia home, then you two can do whatever. I honestly don't want to know." Sonny said.  
  
Gia turned to Carly who was now standing next to her, "Which one is he? The cute one, the sexy one or the charming one or-"  
  
Carly mumbled something that was incoherent to the others, Gia laughed and nodded. Sonny just rolled his eyes and pulled Jason to follow him. Jason looked back at Gia and Carly, who were know laughing and whispering about something else. He was mad, he wasn't sure why, Gia could be attracted to other guys. This wasn't a real marriage, and he didn't care. Did he? 


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Story not for Liz fans!  
  
Someone to Love Ch. 12  
  
Carly and Gia walked into Kelly's for lunch, they were happily gossiping with each other as they took a seat. They were in the middle of discussing Carly's club when Elizabeth stopped at their table.  
  
"Penny's already taken our order Lizzie so you can go away." Gia told her relishing in the dirty look Liz sent her way.  
  
"That's not why I'm here Gia. I came to talk to Carly," Elizabeth said as Carly mumbled something under her breath. "So if you could scamper off and give us a minute alone that'd be great." Elizabeth continued with a smirk on her face, a smirk that Carly couldn't wait to wipe off her lipstick covered face.  
  
"Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of Gia." Carly said with a grin.  
  
"Whatever." Elizabeth said as she flipped her hair. "I was just wondering about Jason I haven't seen him around lately." Carly and Gia exchanged looks that said they both knew where Jason was and why he hadn't been around lately. Gia couldn't stop the huge smile that spread across her face.  
  
Carly cleared her throat and said, "well Elizabeth, not that its any of your business but the reason Jason hasn't been around has been because he's been busy with his wife." Both Carly and Gia were enjoying every moment of their encounter with Elizabeth.  
  
"Yeah, sure, I should've known better than to come over here and ask you." Elizabeth said. "Carly I'm to busy to play games with you, I just wanted to make sure that Jason was okay."  
  
"Okay Elizabeth, first of all the only thing you're busy with is not working, and second of all Jason is none of your concern and," Carly said as she started to get up out of her chair and motioned to Gia to do the same, "if there was anything wrong with Jason, Gia, his WIFE would take care of him." Carly put money on the table and started to walk out of Kelly's before she turned around and said one last thing to Elizabeth, "Jason is married now so you better stop panting after him!"  
  
Elizabeth stood gaping after Carly and Gia as they walked out of Kelly's. She definitely had to see Jason now, it was hard to miss the wedding ring that Gia wore.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Jason was at Jake's playing pool, trying to get a handle on what had been going on the past few days. Gia living with him, them being married had complicated his life in ways he hadn't even known were possible. She was a distraction, one that he really didn't need. Gia on the other hand seemed to be getting along just fine, which annoyed him more than he cared to admit. Also, her close friendship with Carly was unnerving, he always felt like they were up to something, or that there was a joke that he just didn't get. He didn't think he wanted to either. The looks and the smiles that they constantly exchanged scared the hell out of him. He wanted Gia completely out of his life ASAP, he didn't want to think about what would happen otherwise. Gia was definitely trouble. Jason looked up when there was a shadow cast across the pool table, 'speaking of trouble,' Jason thought. 


	14. Chapter 13

Jason groaned inwardly as he took in the sight of the person standing across the pool table from him. He knew he'd half to handle this sooner of later...He was just hoping it'd be later.  
  
"What's wrong Elizabeth?" Jason said as he lifted his beer to his mouth, thinking that right now the more alcohol in his system the better.  
  
"I heard some interesting news from Carly and Gia, and I was just wondering if it was true." Jason inwardly groaned he really didn't want to deal with this right now.  
  
"Why don't you cut to the chase Elizabeth." Elizabeth frowned, Jason never talked to her like that.  
  
"Carly said you married Gia, it's a crazy lie that Carly invented right? Because I know you and--"  
  
"It's true, Gia and I are married." Jason cut her off with his confirmation before she could finish her sentence.  
  
"Jason... How? Why? When? Why?" Looking at her response Jason started to regret the way he told her about him and Gia.  
  
"Elizabeth, look--"  
  
"What about us Jason? I thought we... I thought..." Elizabeth's sentence was cut off by the arrival of Lucky.  
  
"Elizabeth what are you doing here? You really shouldn't be here?" Lucky said. "Why don't you stay away from her, you'll just put her in danger."  
  
"Lucky--" Elizabeth said never taking her eyes away from Jason. Not saying anything Jason finished his beer, grabbed his coat and walked out of Jakes, not sparing a glance over his shoulder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Harborview Towers~  
  
Sonny was on the phone discussing business when Carly walked in with Gia. As soon as he saw them open the door he quickly discontinued his conversation.  
  
Carly and Gia had taken a seat on the couch and were talking when Sonny had hung up the phone. He walked over to Carly and kissed her forehead before heading towards the wet bar. "Where've you been?" Sonny asked them.  
  
"Oh you know, the usual. Where's Jason?" Carly asked, smiling as she noted the hint of blush that crept up Gia's face. "I was thinking," Carly said as she walked over to embrace Sonny.  
  
"Uh-oh," Sonny joked.  
  
"That's not funny." Carly said as she poked him in the ribs. "What I was going say was that we should all get together tonight for dinner. What do you say you want to cook for us, should we go to a restaurant, or do the two of you have to work tonight?"  
  
"No, no, that sounds good. Gia?" Sonny and Carly turned towards Gia and waited for her confirmation.  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever."  
  
"Great, you go into the kitchen and get started and I call Jase and let him know what's going on."  
  
Sonny had gone into the kitchen and Carly was headed for the phone when Michael called her from upstairs, she decided she'd call Jason later or let Michael do it, that way he wouldn't be able to say no. "I'll be right back," Carly said to Gia as she headed toward the stairs.  
  
Gia was left with only her thoughts. She didn't want to think, her life was so screwed up right now and she really didn't want to deal with it. She really didn't want to think about Jason--her husband, god, he was irritating! But she wasn't lying when she said he was hot. Actually that wasn't right, hot didn't do him justice, the guy was gorgeous. Just thinking about him made her want to--No she wasn't going to do that. But why not?! Why should she feel guilty about being attracted to her own husband? This was crazy. How was she going to do this?  
  
"Hey where's Sonny and Carly?"  
  
Gia looked up at her husband, her face turned bright red, foolishly afraid that he might be able to read her thoughts. She quickly turned away and when her mouth started to water and she tried to tell her self that it was from the smell of Sonny's cooking. She then remembered that he had asked her a question and she tried to answer it without stumbling. "They are um...I mean Sonny's in the kitchen cooking and Carly's upstairs with Michael." Jason nodded in return. They stood there in an awkward silence, neither knowing what to say.  
  
They both looked at each other and then quickly looked away, neither wanting to be caught staring. Gia wanted to scream at the insanity of it all. How could two people that were husband and wife feel so awkward around one another. They were soon saved by the arrival of the Corinthos family and dinner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~PCPD~  
  
Taggert seethed as he listened to Mac and Scott formulate a plan to prove Jason and Gia's marriage was fake. So far they had nothing. Nothing good at least. He was beginning to think it was up to him to save Gia from that monster. And he would, if it was the last thing he did. Corinthos and Morgan wouldn't get away with this.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~Undisclosed Location~  
  
"Morgan needs to pay for what he did, and Corinthos needs to be taught respect," a man said.  
  
"What about Morgan's woman? She saw the whole thing she could point it at us," another man pointed out.  
  
"Well maybe we can teach Morgan and Corinthos a lesson and get rid of the model at the same time."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~Jason's Penthouse~  
  
Jason and Gia walked back into their penthouse after a family dinner with the Corinthos. Gia was about to say goodnight and head up to bed when her cell phone rang. She dug the phone out of her purse, and looked at the caller ID, Gia grimaced when she saw it was Laura. "Hello?... Yes I know... but you don't understand.... I know and I'm sorry, I should have called you... you can't fire me! What about Carly?... Well I care about what Carly thinks! I sorry you feel that way." Gia hung up her cell phone.  
  
"Everything ok?" Jason asked Gia, knowing it wasn't, he could tell by how flushed her face was, and by the distant look in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah fine." Gia responded, not really wanting to talk to Jason about it.  
  
"You don't look fine. Want to talk about it?"  
  
"That was Laura. She doesn't think a mob wife is right person to represent Deception. She wants me to come in tomorrow and review my contract, something about a publicity clause."  
  
Gia's news hit Jason harder than he thought, he felt horrible for her, and what made it worse was that happened because of him. "I'm really sorry Gia," he said as he sat down next her on the couch.  
  
Gia didn't look up from the floor, she just shrugged and said, "s'okay, I'm just worried about what Carly will do." At that Jason groaned and which made Gia laugh.  
  
"Seriously though, are you okay?" Jason asked, surprised by how concerned he actually was.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay. I guess it kinda sucks, but modeling wasn't really my thing. I mean the pay was good, but I mainly did it for Carly." Gia said sincerely. "And I couldn't let Liz win," Gia said with a smile.  
  
Jason laughed and asked, "Well, what is 'your thing?'"  
  
"I don't know, I guess I really like school." Gia looked at Jason after she said that, and the expression he had on his face made her laugh.  
  
"If you need any help with anything let me know," Jason offered.  
  
"Thanks, that's really nice of you," Gia said shyly.  
  
"No problem, I am your husband after all." At that comment they both laughed. Their eyes then locked and the laughter died out, they could both feel the fire burning between them. Before it got out of control Jason said, "You've had a long day, you're probably tired."  
  
"Yeah, I am," Gia said, completely confused by what was happening between them, and even more confused by Jason's reaction. "You're right though, I think I'll go to bed now, 'night." Gia said.  
  
"Night," Jason returned. 


	15. Chapter 14

After Gia went to bed Jason stayed up, he needed to think about things, without her around.  
  
Jason never knew marriage could be so painful. Ever since that fateful night when he saved her and had her under him, his skin burned everywhere they had touched. He actually ached for her and he hated himself for the weakness. 'But why should I? She is my wife.' Jason thought as he watched a storm roll into Port Charles.  
  
She had surprised him tonight. He hadn't expected that type of reaction from her when she heard the news that she was fired. She said she wanted to go to school, he thought that it was sweet, that she was sweet. But now she was messing with his head, things were easier when he thought that she was just some stuck-up brat, and now...  
  
"Ah, hell," Jason said to himself. He knew he wasn't going to figure anything out tonight, so with one last glance at the storm brewing outside, he walked upstairs and headed for bed.  
  
~  
  
Gia jolted awake, she was having a nightmare about that night. She was getting out of bed when she heard a noise outside her bedroom door, and then the lights went out. Gia screamed with every breath she had in her, and Jason was in her room within a second. He was wearing jeans, just jeans. He ran to a panicked Gia, sat on her bed and gathered her in his arms.  
  
"Gia, what's wrong? What happened? Are you okay?" He hated how scared and vulnerable she looked in his arms, he hated how she felt in his arms. She felt perfect.  
  
"I'm sorry, I--uh... I--um heard a... I had a nightmare about that night... then I uh--woke up and um--heard a noise in the hallway, then the lights went out and it was all a little too much."  
  
"Shh... It's okay now," he said as he pulled her closer. "Wait, you were sleeping with the lights on?" Jason asked.  
  
"I don't like storms," Gia whimpered, as she tucked her head into her chest.  
  
Jason didn't want her to hide though, he lifted her chin up, "Hey, hey, hey, come on, it's going to be okay. I won't let them hurt you." Jason said trying to reassure her.  
  
"Thank you," Gia said as she unconsciously curled closer to him. She loved the feel of him, it made her feel safe.  
  
Jason sucked in his breath as he felt her move closer, he could feel the pressure and desire building inside him.  
  
"Hey, I'm going to go check downstairs," Jason said, trying to move away from her.  
  
Gia grabbed his arm before he could even get off of the bed. "No, don't leave me!" Gia said in a panicked voice.  
  
"Gia, I'm just going downstairs. It'll be okay."  
  
"No please, I'm scared!" Gia said almost in tears.  
  
Jason pulled her back into his arms and whispered, "okay, okay, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Gia pulled back a little so she could look at Jason, there were only an inch apart. Tears were streaming down her face, Jason wiped them away and looked into her eyes. He pulled her closer, she prepared herself for a kiss and leaned in. Jason captured her mouth, beyond the tears he tasted heaven, he felt at peace for the first time in his life. He wanted more.  
  
Gia could do nothing but surrender in his arms, she couldn't believe how wonderful the kiss was, she opened her mouth to him so his tongue could explore her mouth. She arched closer to him, and he groaned in response. She wanted the comfort and warmth he was giving her, and she needed the passion that surged through the kiss. 


	16. Chapter 15

**_The Corintho's Penthouse_**  
  
Sonny and Carly lay in each other's arms after making love to one another. "What are you thinking?" Sonny asked her, noticing the pensive look on her face. "You're not planning anything are you?" He joked.  
  
"So what did you think about Jase and Gia tonight at dinner?" Carly asked distractedly.  
  
Sonny groaned as he rubbed his face with his hand, "You are planning something aren't you."  
  
"No. I was just thinking about what a great couple the two of them would make. Jason deserves to be happy and so does Gia. And I think--"  
  
"You think that they would be perfect for one another," Sonny finished for her.  
  
"Well! Don't you?"  
  
"I am not getting involved. And the only reason you want Jason with Gia, and Gia with Jason is because--"  
  
"Because they are both my best friends and I want them both to be happy, and I know that they can make each other happy."  
  
"I know you only want what's best for them, but why don't you let them decide what makes them happy." Carly didn't respond, she just gave a frustrated sigh.

* * *

**_Jason's Penthouse  
_**  
Jason wrapped his arms around Gia, trying to pull her closer to him. He pulled her on to his lap; they both needed and wanted to be closer to one another. Gia could feel his hardness against her thigh, she moaned as she felt his hands traveling over her body. She began to ache for him, wanting to feel his skin pressed against hers, to run her hands over his body. She wanted his hands on her body. She wanted this so badly she couldn't think straight, she could only think about how much she wanted him.  
  
Jason thought he was going to explode, he wanted her so bad. He couldn't get enough her, he wanted to taste her, touch her; he wanted to have her underneath him. Her pajamas felt like a mile wide barrier, preventing him from getting closer to her.  
  
Jason pulled away from her and swore, Gia looked at him with confusion, then she heard what made him pull away, she heard the damn phone ringing.

* * *

**_The Docks_**  
  
Taggert looked out into the water, thinking about the plan Mac and Baldwin had developed, and he knew that Baldwin would have Morgan and Gia under 24- hour surveillance by morning, legal or not, it didn't even matter. The sooner he got Gia away from her the better. He planned to go over there himself later today to check on her, but he knew that as long as she was with Morgan she was in danger.

* * *

**_Jason's Penthouse_**  
  
"Sorry," Jason said as he got up off the bed and went to answer the phone. Gia just shook her head slightly; she wasn't sure why he was apologizing. Was he sorry about the kiss or sorry that they were interrupted?  
  
He left the room to go talk to whoever was on the phone. She just sat on the bed and thought about what had just happened between them. She wasn't naive, she knew it was coming, and there was a lot of sexual tension between the two of them. But would what they just shared would only increase the tension. She couldn't kid herself, whatever it was that happened was more than a kiss. A hell of a lot more. She lay back down on the bed, with her legs hanging off the edge. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear Jason approach.  
  
"Gia?" Jason whispered, thinking that she may have fallen a sleep. Gia sat up as soon as he said her name. "Oh, I thought you were sleeping."  
  
"Hardly," Gia said, and then blushed as soon as she said it, "I mean that it's still storming, and the electricity is still out... So I don't think sleep is possible right now."  
  
"Oh..." Jason said as he nodded his head. "Gia," Jason said as Gia said, "Jason."  
  
"You go," Gia said quietly.  
  
"Uh...about what just happened..."  
  
"The phone call?" Gia joked.  
  
"No, I mean the... when we..."  
  
"When we kissed?" Gia offered.  
  
"Uh, yeah, listen... uh..."  
  
"Why did you apologize?" Gia interrupted, she didn't mean to, she just had to know.  
  
"What?" Jason asked, not knowing what Gia was talking about.  
  
"When you got up to answer the phone you apologized, you said that you were sorry. Did you apologized because you were sorry we were interrupted or sorry that you kissed me?" 


	17. Chapter 16

"Uh... I don't know... Both... Maybe.... I don't know. Maybe we should just go to bed." Jason quickly amended what he said when he saw Gia's face turn red. "No! I mean separate beds. Because this would really complicate things."  
  
"Yeah, things always get more complicated when married couples sleep together."  
  
"Gia, you know what I mean. We just got carried away, so lets just call it a night and forget this ever happened." Jason said, even though his mind and body were screaming for him to do the exact opposite.  
  
"Can you do that?" Gia asked.  
  
"I think its the right thing to do." Jason said as he turned and left the room.

* * *

**_Jason's Bedroom_**  
  
Jason was tossing and turning, he couldn't sleep, he couldn't get Gia out of his head. It took everything he had in him not to go to room and do everything he wanted to do to her.  
  
Jason was contemplating a cold shower and rather or not one would even be helpful when he heard a noise outside his bedroom. The door opened a crack, he was about to decide his next move when the intruder spoke.  
  
"Jason? Are you awake?"  
  
"Gia? What's wrong?" Jason asked.  
  
"Jason, I know what you're going to say. But its still storming and I'm scared of storms, and I'm not to crazy about the dark either." Thunder clapped loudly outside the window and Gia flew into Jason's arms.... and into his bed.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and held her. She was shaking, so he tried to pull her closer.  
  
"Jason?"  
  
"Yeah?" Jason said trying to control his body without much luck.  
  
"Just for the record... I was sorry that we were interrupted, not that we..." She slowly leaned in and pressed her lips to his.  
  
'What the hell.' Jason thought, he wasn't a monk, and he definitely was no saint. He pulled her closer and kissed her back.  
  
Gia opened her mouth and welcomed his probing tongue. He groaned and pulled her onto his lap in response. There hands roamed each other's bodies. Jason rolled them over so Gia was now lying on her back.  
  
Jason stopped, and looked into her eyes, "are you sure you want this?"  
  
"Yes. Jason, please," she said as she tried to pull him closer. "I want you."  
  
Jason groaned and leaned down to kiss her..... 


End file.
